


Solace in Names

by imprintandindite (miscnine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Rivals, Other, Rivals, Sonnets, Spenserian Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/imprintandindite





	Solace in Names

  
Ritualistic that a throwaway could descry recognition  
Genuinely galling you know a glare is to deter  
Yet hardly care that easy touches fluster the “competition”  
Refound my Haunt, though with despair, to make Ours simpler

Fancied you avert your eyes, straighten those lips; quarter  
Risked you learning you weighed heavy in my mind: all bite, quick wit, unwavering opinion  
Grateful they say the mind reflects your room’s clutter  
Convenient of an excuse for the addled state of my conscience; you have a companion!  
Wish I’d cursed not to your face but to that comfortable and reliable oblivion  
Honesty, a virtue? I scoff; left a fool, see who’s bumbling at some careless simpering!  
Guilelessly strode into my head, ethereal beauty and all, imposing dominion  
Truly brilliant! I too want to wave it all off just as easily, still disbelieving

Seek no further for subtext and symbolism  
Such a staggering series fuels cynicism  



End file.
